Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope, and more particularly to an endoscope with a flexible circuit board.
Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional endoscope 10 which comprises a pipe 11, a camera 12, a light shield 13 and a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) elements 14 mounted on a circuit board 15 and located around the periphery of the camera 12. The light shield 13 is located at the front of the camera 12 to block light. The camera 12 is combined with the light shield 13 and the LED elements 14 and then disposed in the pipe 11, and the pipe 11 is used to insert in a patient's body cavity.
The endoscope 10 is very small and compact in order to insert into the body cavity, hence, it is very difficult to assemble these parts, including the camera 12, the light shield 13, the LED elements 14 and the circuit board 15 together into such a small pipe 11.
On the other hand, the LED elements 14 and the circuit board 15 have to be arranged around the camera 12, and the conventional circuit board 15 is usually made of rigid metal. Hence, arranging the circuit board 15 around the camera 12 would increase the volume of the endoscope 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.